


Behind the screen name.

by Mejef13



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LMAO, Love, Other, Social Media, Soul eater is still popular right??, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, chatroom, im sorry, im stuck in 2013 and chatroom fics r still cool, plz give kudos, validate me for this crappy fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mejef13/pseuds/Mejef13
Summary: placeholder work name. Idk what imma call this? maybe it'll stickMaka’s the top graded, star student of Death City Academy. Soul is a slack off, and well known druggie at Death City High. how is it that an app brought these 2 unlikely friends together?





	1. Guilty Pleasures

Her alarm went off at 5:00 am on the dot, and as per usual, she pleasantly greeted the day. With no parental authorities in the home, Maka made herself breakfast.  
Within an hour Maka was in her uniform and gathering last nights homework. Checking herself in the mirror one last time she Adjusted her black blazer and plaid skirt. She left her house to catch the bus to Death City Academy. The most renowned private school in the entire country. Uniform was strict and rules were even stricter; a life Maka enjoyed living. She liked her life planned and straightforward. 

Soul rolled out of bed around 9 am. Cursing at the fact that he’d woken up so early. Give it another hour or 2 and he could’ve just ditched school. Groggily he pushed himself out of bed, he threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.  
On the kitchen table, his brother had left him some breakfast. Grabbing the toast, and his sweater Soul trudged his way to school if he walked slow enough he could miss the first period. 

“Maka could you also look over the funds for next months track meet?” Jaqueline asked, holding a paper out to the girl. Jaqueline O’Lantern Dupre was the Maka’s vice president on the student council. An uptight and proper girl, and one of the EAT students. EAT students were the elite of DCA and only a select few had the honor of being chosen. Maka was included of course.  
“Of course Jaqueline” Maka said grabbing the paper from the girls' hands. Adding the paper to her pile. Being a student council president meant handling virtually everything the teachers don’t have time too.  
“Ah, senpai! Sorry to bother but the professors are looking for you..” Tsugumi Harudori was a shy first-year student from Japan, only a year below Maka. She had styled her hair similar to Maka’s pigtails and was one of the newest council members.  
“Ah, thank you for letting me know. Jaqueline, can you hold down the fort? I should be gone only a second.” Maka asked. The black-haired girl nodded.

“Hey, Soul!” Black Star yelled, slapping the boy on his back. Soul let out a grunt. “You got the goods?”  
“Yes, Star. haven’t I told you not to yell your ass off about it” Soul grumbled, passing the blue-haired boy a box. The boy just laughed.  
“You gonna come over later?” Black Star asked, a sly look in his eye.  
“Yea, but only for a bit. Wes has been on my ass lately and I REALLY don't wanna deal with his shit” Soul sighed. His older brother wasn’t too happy with his life choices and liked to give him constant “talks”.  
“Ah shit. Wes is such a pussy” Black Star laughed. Soul rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his features.  
“Yea, yea. Come on I wanna have a smoke before we go to class”

With all the student council duties Maka only started walking home at 6 pm. Way past the time school buses waited, so she’d have to take a city bus. Sitting at the bus stop she pulled out her phone and plugged in her earbuds. Classical music started playing as she read the news.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy approach. His stark white hair and dead eyes immediately set all her alarms off. As he passed Maka was graced with the disgusting smell of weed. He seemed to notice her disgust and glared at her.  
‘What a low life’ Maka had thought to herself. She couldn’t respect 2 types of people in this world. Addicts and Cheaters. I mean could you stoop much lower?

Getting home Maka opened the door and was immediately greeted with 2 pairs of shoes in the walkway. One belonged to her father, and the other unknown. Maka’s stomach dropped. Taking one step in she heard them. The moans. Maka turned her nose up in disgust. Grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter she headed to her room. Hoping to every god out there she would get some sleep tonight.  
Laying on her bed and pulling out her phone Maka indulged in her one guilty pleasure.  
You see she had made a social media account of sorts. All she did was post vents about her father, but it helped her. She couldn’t talk about her problems to anyone in real life, so this app was her next best option.

Bookworm42: My dad comes home for the first time in weeks and guess what!? He’s having the LOUDEST SEX EVER with some whore. UGHHHH!! KMS

As Maka updated her status, likes steadily flooded in. But one like and comment made her tummy flutter. It was from a user called EATER564, and they’d always made her feel a little better. Validated you could say. Shutting off her phone and starting in her homework she left the notification up.  
EATER564 commented: “ur dad is srsly not cool smh”.

Soul numbly scrolled through his social media feed. Most posts he saw we’re happy or trivial. I mean how many vents could you scroll past about you failing a test until your eyes fall out. A lot was the answer.  
A notification popped up, indicating someone he followed had posted a new status. Their name was Bookworm42. Not someone Soul would normally hang out with but their vents we’re unique, to say the least. Most were about their deadbeat dad having sex with his whores, and occasionally school shit. It was real. Or at least that’s what Soul thought. He was already attracted to darker things. Darker songs, darker stories. He left a comment on their post before taking a well-needed nap.


	2. Mutual Hell

Maka sat in the student council room sorting through the pile of papers in front of her. The last way she wanted to spend her Friday afternoon was sorting through everyone's problems and left overwork.  
"Maka we have an issue.." Jaqueline sighed, walking into the council room with a folder. Maka offered the girl a tired look, but her eyes burned with annoyance. Taking the folder from the girls' hands she opened it and flipped through the contents. Inside were print outs of photos of vandalism on the school's front gate. It was all in correspondence with the football game happening later tonight. Most of it was just phrases such as "go down brats", "DC Public will crush you", and a super odd signature.  
"Could you please call Death City Public and see if we can set up a meeting with their student council..." Maka sighed, exhausted at the prospect of having to deal with this situation in the first place. The girl nodded and walked to the door.  
"Professor Medusa is coming to see you sometime today, she wanted to me too let you know... Sorry, I can't stay to help" The girl left quietly, leaving Maka to her own silent brooding.  
Maka sorted through papers for the next half an hour, only stopping when she heard a quick knock on the door.  
"Maka sweetie how are you?" The blonde-haired woman asked, walking into the room. An almost too sweet smile on her face.  
"Ahh, professor Medusa. Jaqueline said you needed to speak?" Maka asked, offering an equally sweet smile to the woman. The woman sat on Maka's desk.  
"One of my little ones can't make it to the game tonight, you have the highest grades in sports med... Would you so kindly come volunteer to tonight's game?" Medusa asked. Well her tone came out more like a demand, and Maka knew she wouldn't say no.  
"Yea that works! When's the game again?" Maka asked, mentally cursing the gods for her terrible luck.  
"The teams' bus leaves in an hour and a half. Just pop on it with everyone else!" Medusa offered, smiling even brighter. Maka nodded and got back to the work she would hopefully get done by then.

Soul let smoke escape his lips as he stood by the football field. Coach Sid told him he'd bump up his gym grade if he took score tonight so here he was. Seeing Star play a game was a treat anyways. He was good but his ego was big so he always ended up making the games much more interesting.  
"Yo Soul! Pass a bro some of the good shit!" Star yelled running up to the boy. Soul handed him his half-finished blunt with a sigh. Black Star took his sweet time smoking and bragging about how this win was guaranteed.  
"those private school snobs are gonna shit their pants when they see what a big star I am" Black Star boasted, laughing loudly to himself. Soul chose to ignore the boy, opting to focus on anything other than the fact that he couldn't even finish his damn smoke.  
"Black Star!" A girl snapped from the bleachers, "If you're gonna get high right before the fucking game then I better not hear you complain about how I won't kiss your god damn booboo's better!" Her name was Kim Diehl and she was the 'student council president', aka the lucky person who got chosen to take advantage of the perks. She could skip class and write it off as student council work, damn sneaky bitch.  
"Ahhh shut the fuck up you wouldn't help me sober anyways!" Star yelled back, the girl just shrugged knowing he was right.  
"Game starts in 30 Black Star! Get your ass back here!" Coach Sid yelled from the field.  
"Yea, yea pops" Star yelled back; handing the finished blunt back to Soul the boy took off. Sid was Black Star's adoptive father and let Star do whatever he wanted as long as his wife didn't find out. I mean a high Star was better than a bored Star.  
"Got another one? I'm gonna need it" Kim asked, suddenly appearing beside the boy. Soul sighed but shook out another blunt.

"Senpai! You're coming along?" Tsugumi asked excitedly on the bus. She was on the cheerleading team along with her 2 friends Anya and Mimi, as well as surprisingly Jaqueline. She was the captain of the cheer team, and even though she wouldn't admit it loved her team a lot.  
"Yes. Medusa needed more help for the medical team" Maka explained, she had texted her father explaining she'd be out late tonight due to school; though she had received no response. Beside Maka sat Jaqueline playing with the hem of the cheer uniform.  
"I wish we were going to any other school besides Death City Public" Jaqueline sighed out, "Not to complain but all they do is drugs and have sex. I'd rather spend my team's time practicing for regionals then for this..." Maka offered the girl a smile. Among DCA it was a well-known fact that anyone attending the cities public school was a low life. Even the poorest families would send their kids to DCA to avoid that dumpster fire.  
"Alright, we're here" Before the bus driver could finish opening the doors the football team piled off, ready for tonight's victory. Maka and the rest followed quietly after.  
"Oh Maka one last thing. I couldn't get a hold of the student council but I'm sure someone will be here tonight" Jaqueline offered before guiding her team to their side of the field. Maka sighed and shook her head, the smell of weed already prominent in the air. Spotting Medusa by the bleachers Maka walked over, hoping it'd be a quick and easy game.

"Maka you're here, good, sit here and watch my stuff would you dear? I'll be back" Before she had her answer the lady was already walking off. Maka sighed and sat beside the first aid kit, pulling out her phone. Turning on her data and opening the only app on her phone she checked her feed. Most kids posted their distaste about not being allowed to go the Friday night parties most high schools held, but one feed post caught her attention.

EATER564: I'm stuck at my school, god damn football game, just for some extra kiss ass to the teachers. Is this what hell is like? Fuck extra credit.

Maka laughed to herself and typed out a comment. Despite being an honor student as well as top of her grade she too hated to kiss ass, but then again that's why she was here tonight.

Bookworm42: No I think this is much worse than hell. Football games suck... I'm in purgatory myself :'(

Souls phone chimed in his pocket as the game started. He slyly pulled it out and checked what was going on. The only other person to text him besides Star was Wes, and Wes knew he was doing shit at school. Surprisingly it was a comment from Bookworm42 themselves. Soul looked around before taking a chance to cure his boredom. "Yo," he privately DM'd them and waited.

Maka on the opposite side of the field freaked when she saw she had a DM request. She wasn't one to ever answer any messages from strangers but... Was EATER564 a stranger? Maka nervously opened the chat and started a chain of events in her life she didn't know was possible.

Bookworm42: hello?

EATER564: ur in hell 2 rite? wanna chat as we burn?

Bookworm42: LOL what? Aren't you supposed to be kissing as rn?

EATER564: Ha you caught me  
But I'd rather die than kiss ass

Bookworm42: Same... I hate teachers who expect me to kiss ass

EATER564: Right???? Like fuck man I'm failing cuz I hate ur damn class, not cuz I'm a retard

Bookworm42: LOL :)

The two texted quietly as the game continued on. In their own little world. By the end of the game, the two felt better about their hate of kissing ass.

**Author's Note:**

> plz give me validation by liking and commenting on this work. Idk if this is a good idea. But I hope to update once a month. Haha.  
Seriously I love Soul Eater and it's apparently 2014 cuz I'm writing a soul eater fic.


End file.
